


Sputnik

by grettama



Series: Bunny [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had a terrible insomnia and Johnny was desperate to overcome it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sputnik

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, betaed by a_fan_de!

Johnny had been telling everyone in Avengers Tower and Baxter Building about what had lately been his main concern: Bucky's insomnia and his nightmares. It worried Johnny, because when he was at his worst, Bucky could stay awake for three days straight and only sleep around one and half hours the next days. And the sleep was never without nightmares.

And lately, he was almost always at his worst state.

Johnny had already tried everything he could think of to calm his boyfriend down. He cuddled up to him every night even though Bucky had almost chocked him several times when he had suddenly woken because of his nightmares, he soothed him with sweet words, and even sex. A lot of sex before sleep and whenever Bucky woke up after a terrible dream. Not that Johnny minded actually, sex with Bucky was the best thing ever, but after a few weeks and with the insomnia and nightmares still continuing, Johnny thought he needed a better solution.

Steve was the one he came to first. Being Bucky's best friend, Johnny thought maybe Steve had just the right solution.

Steve looked up from his sketch book. He looked deeply concerned. Johnny thought that he looked like that often, lately.

"I don't know, Johnny," he said eventually. "What he's been through is harsher than what happened to me. I have my nightmares, too, but not that bad. Tony and I still manage. But in Bucky's case... maybe you can try asking Tony? He knows how to calm me down. Maybe he can help."

So Johnny went to see Tony in his workshop. Tony was ready to tease him like usual for flirting with him even though he already had the Winter Soldier, but when Tony saw Johnny's expression he decided not to be an asshole just this time.

"What's up, Fireboy?"

Johnny told him about his concern and Tony sighed. "Sex usually always helps, but if as you said even sex didn't make his nightmares go away, then I have no idea. If Bucky were a machine, I could do something. But unless you talk about his metal arm having nightmares... sorry, kiddo."

Johnny went to Bruce after that. Bruce suggested meditating, because it always helped him to ease his mind. But later that night when he asked Bucky to try that, it didn't work.

The next day, Clint and Thor approached him. It seemed like his issue had already become an Avengers' internal issue, too. Apparently, Clint had talked to Thor about his concern and Thor had brought him a potion from Asgard.

"What's this?" asked Johnny, staring at the small bottle with the purple liquid inside.

"It's a sleep potion from Asgard," said Clint.

"It can help Bucky to sleep without dreams," Thor explained.

Johnny grinned and thanked them. He gave Bucky the potion that night, but alas, it didn't work. Bucky woke up an hour later, screaming and trying to throw Johnny against the wall. Johnny had to almost strangle him with all of his limbs, and then whispered soothing words for the next five minutes until Bucky slowly calmed down.

When Bucky realized what he had done, he kept apologizing till Johnny kissed him to shut him up. Johnny cuddled Bucky tighter that night.

The next day, Natasha came back from a solo mission in Russia. She asked Johnny to meet her after breakfast in her room. Johnny didn't ask why, he just obeyed. When he entered the assassin's room, Natasha handed him an envelope.

Johnny gave her a quizzical look, but Natasha just smiled and said, "Use it wisely."

That night, Johnny kept staring at the paper inside the envelope. It was just a simple paper with the word 'sputnik' written on it. He thought that maybe it was somehow connected to overcoming Bucky's insomnia, but what the hell? Sputnik? What did that have to do with any of it?

"What is that?"

Johnny looked up from his paper and saw Bucky exit the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower, and wearing nothing but a towel around his hip. Johnny licked his lips unconsciously but then snapped back to reality.

He shrugged. "Natasha gave it to me earlier. But I don't get it."

Bucky chuckled. "What's written on it?" He opened the wardrobe and get dressed.

"Just one word," Johnny answered, "Sputnik."

Johnny heard a soft thump instead of Bucky's answer. He frowned, and when he looked into Bucky's direction, the man was already lying on the floor, unconscious.

Johnny's eyes widened. He jumped from their bed and hurriedly kneeled down next to Bucky.

"Bucky? Hey? You hear me?" Johnny tried to shake Bucky softly but got no response. He started to panic. "Bucky?"

"He won't be awake for the next 8 hours."

Johnny turned his head and saw Natasha standing at the door, smiling.

"Huh? Why?"

"The word I gave you, it's the keyword Hydra used to shut Winter Soldier down when he... misbehaved."

Johnny blinked in disbelief.

Natasha snorted. "The only ones who know the keyword are just you and me. So, like I said, use it wisely." Natasha waved at him and closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Johnny alone with an unconscious Bucky.

Johnny chuckled and manhandled Bucky to bed. He pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips and whispered, "Good night."

He looked at Bucky's face and he could already see that this time, there wouldn't be any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marvel's fact about the word 'sputnik' and Winter Soldier project.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel.


End file.
